


buying them

by zhem1x5



Series: Panty 'Verse [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Black Panties, Dean in Panties, Episode: s05e04 The End, Gen, Other, Pink Panties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-15 03:08:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4590741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhem1x5/pseuds/zhem1x5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He kinda liked it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	buying them

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically porn for porn's sake, or will be. There are 6 more pieces in this series that are pure masturbation.

Despite his familiarity with the lingerie section of any magazine or sales bill, Dean had never been anywhere near the women's section of a store. Even an overly long look earned a hard stare from his father and a sharp order to get his ass in gear. There wasn't time for dawdling and in his father's eyes Dean was still too young to be interested. Old enough for training to fight and kill anything that needed killing, sure. But not for anything that would take him outside the family.

But Dean was old enough and more than ready for the distraction.

Finding the right size was a bitch, Rhonda's had fit well enough but it wasn't like he could've looked or asked her her size.

Trying anything on was also out of the question. Or even holding them up to get a vague guess. Women were already looking him oddly enough as he browsed.

But it was important he find them tonight, Dad had promised them a month long training session since Sammy was out of school again. It was his last chance at a store not named for its convenience.

But there were so many styles and sizes and brands. And each one came with a different color combination that made Dean feel like a fag just for considering them. And if Dad ever found them...

That just didn't bear consideration. If Corporal John Winchester, well-trained Marine and Vietnam veteran found girls panties in his 19-year-old son's duffel there would be more than hell to pay. All things considered, his father was a fairly self-controlled man. But this was so beyond the pale that Dean had no idea what his dad would do. And that made it dangerous to even be thinking about buying them.

But he and Sammy were the ones who did the laundry, and as long as a pair didn't get into Dad's duffel by mistake, and he didn't get hurt while wearing them, then no one would be the wiser and he could still...

Dean flushed, glancing around quickly and hoping he wasn't lingering more than he should. He needed to pick a package and go. He still had supplies to buy and Sammy's dinner to wrangle up before they called it an early night. The world couldn't stop just because Dean Winchester was a pervert. 

He grabbed a pack and flipped it over, hoping there would be some kind of indication to help him along. And there was, a size chart with conversions listed so he only had to guess the relative size of his waist. He hoped it had something to do with the size of his jeans.

If he was wrong he could always still use them to... Anyway, maybe it was better if they didn't fit. Then he couldn't wear them and it was totally normal for guys to use girls underwear to... Right?

Dean grabbed the first pack that looked like it was in the right size. Each pair was a different color and that seemed to agree with the freak inside of him.

He swallowed loudly, trying to be nonchalant when he added them to his nearly empty shopping cart.

He grabbed their other items quickly, burying his new unmentionables under containers of salt and jugs of water. It was so inappropriate that he almost laughed out loud.

The lines at the checkout were long, prolonging the time he was in public with his purchases and leaving him open to observation and ridicule. Dean could feel others' eyes on him, looking at the strange assortment of his shopping and then turning back to take him in. He knew how weird it had to look.

He cast furtive looks around as he neared the front of his line, placing his items on the conveyor belt slowly. Dean tried to hide the panties in among everything else even though it wouldn't save him when the cashier had to ring them up. At least they were covered again for the moment.

Dean cast his most charming smile at the lady behind the counter, he'd been practicing it for days and had it just about perfected. She nodded, scanning the first five pound bag of salt and bagging it. 

He swallowed, watching as she worked her way through his piled items. Any second now and she would see them and she would look at him and know and there was nothing he could do to hide the flush of shame spreading over his face and down his throat.

Dean coughed, clearing his throat as she picked up the package of underwear. “For my girlfriend...” he managed around his tight throat, shrugging stiffly even though she barely glanced up from putting them into a bag.

In seconds she had totaled him up and taken his money, cash so Dad would never need to know what he'd bought, throwing the receipt away when he shook his head. Definitely didn't need a paper trail of his purchases either.

Dean hurried toward the exit, arms loaded down with the things they would need for their next hunt and the small bag for the other bouncing along merrily as he walked. He hated her a little for not bagging them along with everything else. But it was better, at least this way they wouldn't get mixed in with everything else and Sammy accidentally find them. 

Didn't need the brainy little brother seeing them and asking even more impossible to answer questions.

Sammy was too smart for his own good sometimes. And freakishly observant at the worst of times. It would be hard enough sneaking them in tucked into his pants and covered by his shirt and jacket. And unless Sam was at school, alone time was non-existent. 

Dean sighed, piling the bags into the backseat and tossing the little one into the front. He was tempted to leave it on the pavement. No one would ever know he'd bought them and he could just forget the temporary insanity that had lead him to buying them. Though it was tempting to call Rhonda Hurley up again just to get a peek at her size tag. 

Which was pathetic. Buying panties in the future would be as dumb as buying them now had been and he already had them in the car.

Dean slid behind the wheel and shut the door with another deep sigh. It was done, no going back now. 

He looked over at the ordinary little plastic bag, so innocent and yet the thought of what was inside sent a little thrill through him. He still remembered what it felt like to slide the soft material over his thighs, the way the elastic and cloth stretched just enough to hold him in but encased him completely. Tight around his dick and balls in an exciting way.

Dean pulled the bag closer, fingers slipping inside to touch the package again now that no one was staring at him strangely. It might have been stupid, but he couldn't deny how eager he was to feel them around him again.

His father might kill him for it, but as long as Sammy didn't know, Dad wouldn't either.

The car roared to life, as eager to go as Dean always was. He couldn't wait until she was his.


End file.
